Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data.
Prior to being included in a data storage device, a memory may be tested to determine a number of errors per segment of the memory, such as a number of physical errors (e.g., faulty columns) per segment. If the number of errors in a segment is greater than a threshold, a portion of the memory (e.g., a block of the memory) that includes the segment may be identified as faulty. The blocks of the memory identified as faulty may reduce a yield of usable blocks of the memory.